jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandover Village
Sandover Village and its surroundings, such as the Forbidden Jungle, Sentinel Beach, Misty Island, and Fire Canyon, are the first section you go through on your journey to change Daxter back to normal in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. It is home (in TPL) to more citizens then any other section in the game. These citizens are Jak, Daxter, Keira Hagai, Samos Hagai, The Explorer, Mayor, Farmer, The Bird Lady, The Sculptor, and the Fisherman. In Jak II, Jak goes on a mission to Dead Town, and discovers Samos Hagai's hut. That's when he realizes he's in the future of Sandover Village. This led fans to believe that in The New World, Sandover Village is Dead Town, hovever, If it was, then the rest of the continent would be there, and so would the beach it was built on. So, what probobly happened was, the entire contenent may have shifted southwestern, leaving behind Samos' hut, Geyser Rock, Misty Island and the Lost Precursor City witch means Haven City was built on top of Rock Village and a bit of the Forbidden Jungle witch means that the village could accually be embedded in the Metal Head Nest and it would make scence too given that they first came out of the Rift Gate in Sandover. and the gate happens to be at the nest when last it was seen, it was in the village. Geography The area is on the edge of an archway, with one path leading into Sentinel Beach and other arching again into Fire Canyon and Forbidden Jungle. Samos lives on a rock plateau, connected with a rope bridge to another pillar and then to the mainland. It has a small beach. Power The town received its power supply from a Blue Eco source inside the Forbidden Jungle Temple. It was cut off by Lurkers, but Jak managed to use a series of Lenses located throughout the Jungle to redirect it back into Mayor's windmill. It is unknown what purpose it really serves, as Sandover Village has no means of electrical objects. But perhaps the Mayor uses the windmill to fit his own personal needs. Precursor Artifacts Sandover Village has an Oracle and Samos has a Teleport Gate, but no other Artifacts. Collectibles Power Cells * Bring 90 Orbs to the Mayor * Bring 90 Orbs to your Uncle * Herd the Yakows into the pen * Bring 120 Orbs to the Oracle * Bring 120 Orbs to the Oracle * Free seven Scout Flies * Return the Sculptor's Muse from Misty Island. Scout Flies * In the storeroom of the Mayor's house, which is the first house on the left when you enter the village. * In the vacant fisherman's hut across from the Mayor's house. * Under the bridge that leads to the sculptor's house. * Sun-bathing on the beach behind the sculptor's house. * This one is crated inside Farmer's hut. * At the very top of the cliff near the Yakow farmer's hut. * The last Scout Fly of Sandover Village is on the way to the Oracle, on the ledge next to the Oracle's abode. Precursor Orbs 50 Precursor Orbs Trivia In Jak II, you access Sandover Village through a glitch, however you cannot enter any of the surrounding areas. Gallery Sandover Village topview concept art.jpg GreenSagesHut.gif Category:The Precursor Legacy locations